1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mortar mixing drum assemblies and particularly to improvements in the mixing apparatus and associated operational safety matters.
2. Relevant Art
Conventional mortar mixing apparatus includes a bag splitter located on a pivotally mounted grate on the drum over rotating mixing paddles. In addition, the engine used to rotate the paddles is enclosed in a cab that can be opened to start/stop the engine and closed, for safety purposes, when the engine is running. What is needed is a new drum configuration for better loading and mixing and safe operation of the assembly engine at the same time.